I Can't Wait (a McRoll in the REAL World story) by Mari & Sammy
by sammy1026
Summary: The gang heads back to Hawaii. Part 17 of the 6th Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon.


_Welcome to the 17th and final part of the 6th Annual REAL McRoll Holiday Marathon. _

_We hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it._

* * *

**I Can't Wait**

"Are you all going on vacation to Hawaii?" a grandmotherly looking woman who appeared to be in her seventies asked as the travelers chatted happily waiting to board their flight.

"No, ma'am." Jacob smiled at her. "We live there. We're on our way home from vacation in New Jersey."

"Did you have fun?" the woman asked.

Jacob's eyes sparkled. "It was the best vacation ever!"

* * *

"No matter how many times you watch that the ending isn't gonna change," Danny chuckled as Jadon hit repeat and watched the video of his jousting match with Danny at the jump park again.

"I'm tryin' to figure out how you knocked me off that beam," Jadon said. "All I can figure is it must be your low center of gravity, D-dawg. You had a balance advantage."

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "Is that your way of calling me short?"

"You said it, I didn't." Jadon grinned.

"If it's all about a low center of gravity, how do you explain me beating you?" Cody asked.

"And me?" Jess teased.

Jadon hit repeat on the video again. "There gotta to be some trick I'm missing."

* * *

"And I promised to Skype Nonna and tell her all about my first day back at school," DJ said as he shared a snack with Jacob.

"You're gonna love Ms. Lane, she's the best. And I'm gonna be right down the hall." He leaned out to talk to Cody who was seated across the aisle. "Remember when I started first grade and you told me be myself and try hard and I'd do good?"

"I also told you don't forget to raise your hand to talk." Cody grinned at his enthusiastic little brother.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah! You did." Looking at DJ he said, "I only forgot when I got excited … which was a lot in first grade. Ms. Lane never yells; she'd just remind me."

"Nobody gets as excited as you, little bro," Jadon said, from the row behind them. "And never change, it makes you … you." He popped over the seat to fist bump both boys and they laughed again.

* * *

"I thought I'd be more sore than I am after that climb up the wall and then all that cleaning yesterday," Gabby said as she stretched in her seat. "It's a nice change from sitting at a desk all day. Are we still on for joining a gym together?"

Jenna nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely. I couldn't even consider doing something like that when my kids were younger but now that they're getting more self-sufficient…." her voice trailed off.

Gabby squeezed her friend's hand softly. "You sounded a little wistful there."

What can I say?" Jenna smiled softly. "I love seeing them grow up but it's a little sad that they don't need me as much anymore."

"Hey, mom." Cody paused in the aisle beside her seat. "I just remembered the paperwork for my spring semester scholarships has to be turned in by next week. I need to get copies of my W-2's from both Foodland and the governor's office and I'm not positive who to call but I definitely don't want to miss the deadline."

"Why don't you bring all the paperwork you have over tomorrow night and I'll help you get everything you need together," Jenna said.

"Thanks, mom!" Cody kissed her on the cheek and made his way several rows back to his seat.

"Mom." Kaitlyn leaned over Jenna's seat from behind. "Do you think it would be ok if I wrote to the reindeer farm we visited and checked in on how the reindeers and the kitties are doing every once in awhile?"

"I think that would be a great idea." Jenna smiled. "We'll look up the address when we get home."

"Mom!" Dylan's slightly panicked voice preceded him up the aisle. "I forgot to remind you I have a supply list for my science project, and I need to take everything to school with me the first day back so we can get started."

"It's all bought and sitting on the counter beside your backpack," Jenna said.

"Thanks, mom!"

Gabby chuckled. "What were you saying about the kids not needing you as much?"

Jenna smiled contentedly. "I guess I still have a few more years."

* * *

"I can't wait to see Midnight!" Kaitlyn gushed. "I think he's going to love the squeaky mice and the fuzzy pillow that says NYC. I'm so happy they had it in green because ..."

"That's Midnight's favorite color," Casey chuckled.

"I really miss Scout and Hoppy too," Grace said. "Skyping isn't the same. I know they both love Linda and Grandma Josie, so they've been ok while we were gone but I'm gonna spoil them both a little extra when we get home."

"Cammie is going to be so excited to see you guys," Kaitlyn said to Steve who was in the aisle seat of a row with DJ and Jacob.

"She knows we're coming home today, Daddy told her on Skype," DJ offered and Grace grinned.

"She is the…"

"Smartest dog on Oahu, right, Uncle Steve?" She laughed when he nodded. "I know all the pets are going to love their presents."

"Grandma Ang got Gizmo the same fuzzy pillow as Midnight, but in orange," Kaitlyn said. "And all the dogs got toys and bandannas. And Smokey got one from The Intrepid."

"Danno got a Bon Jovi bandanna for Scout," Grace added and just then Angie, who was returning from a potty trip with Elizabeth said, "Jon Bovi!" causing Danny to bark a laugh from several rows away and Steve to shake his head.

* * *

"It's going to be so hard to pick just a few pictures for the wall," Catherine said as she scrolled through photos on her tablet. "There are so many good ones." She stopped scrolling and grinned widely. "This one is definitely one of my favorites though."

She turned her tablet to show Steve, Danny and Aaron a picture of the three of them pulling sleds back up the hill making good on their bet after they lost at jump park dodgeball.

"I'm still not sure how you managed to pull that one off," Steve smiled.

"I told you." Catherine held up her hand and high-fived Mary. "We had speed and flexibility on our side."

"And I had a lot of practice back in high school," Mary chuckled.

"Who would have thought you'd be the one to take out me, Aaron AND Cody," Steve asked his sister incredulously.

"Me." Catherine raised her hand. "I knew she could do it."

"Thanks." Mary beamed proudly.

"Rematch on the beach next time you guys are in Hawaii," Steve said.

Mary's heart felt warm at the thought of more family time together. "You're on."

* * *

"Uncle Steve," Dylan said as he sat down in one of the seats vacated when Jacob and DJ took a restroom break. "I really liked visiting the Intrepid."

"I'm glad," Steve said.

"I was wondering ... " the teen's voice trailed off.

"Wondering what?"

"There's a kid in robotics club named Cliff and his dad works in robotics for the navy and they have access to all the newest equipment and research and everything and they're working on all kinds of new robotic technology and lately I've kinda been thinking … do you think joining the navy might be a good idea for me?"

Steve smiled proudly. "I think it's something you need to talk over with your mom and your family but if you're looking for my opinion, I think it's worth exploring. And I know you'd do great. If you want, I can arrange for you and your mom and Cody to visit the robotics department at Pearl for a close-up look."

"Really?!"

"I'll make a few calls tomorrow," Steve promised.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"I can't wait to show Grandma and Grandpa the program from Frozen," Joan said.

"You know they'll probably be expecting you to sing all the songs," Aaron told her, winking at Mary.

"I can do that!" Joan squealed. "Do you think they'll want to hear _Let It Go_ first? Or _Do You Want to Build a Snowman?_ I wish I could ask Sophia what she thinks."

"Well, I got Sophia's address from her mom so when we get home you can send her a card," Mary said. "How about that?"

"Can I?" Joan asked excitedly. "I'm going to draw her a picture of us at the show."

"I bet she'll love that," Aaron said.

"And if she sends me a card back, I'm going to take it for show and tell. But first I'm going to take my program for the show and tell so my whole class can see it. Can I, Mama?"

Mary grinned. "I'd like to see anyone try and stop you."

* * *

"I think I'm gonna need a week of vacation to recover from vacation," Catherine smiled as she dropped down into a seat beside her parents.

"I think we'll need to double the number of hikes we take for at least a month to work off all the food we ate," Elizabeth laughed.

"Probably," Joseph said wistfully, "But I'm sure gonna miss the smell of frittata greeting me every morning."

"Is that a hint?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm just saying I was on juice and pastry duty most mornings," Joseph said. "But I know for a fact Nonna showed you the secret to a perfect frittata."

"I'm not sure either of our waistlines needs it every morning," Elizabeth pointed out.

"How about twice a week?" Joseph suggested.

"Once a month." Elizabeth countered.

Catherine smiled as she watched her parents negotiate.

Joseph's eyes sparkled. "Once a week."

"Twice a month and that's my final offer," Elizabeth said firmly.

Joseph kissed her cheek. "Deal."

"Just let us know what days you choose," Catherine said with a smile, "And we'll be sure to drop over for breakfast."

* * *

"Now don't forget, you stop over some day soon when you're not busy and we'll look for that flapper dress," Grandma Ang told Casey. "I remember exactly what the box looks like so it shouldn't take too long to find."

"I was thinking," Casey replied. "We haven't picked a theme for the Valentine's Day dance yet and maybe I could suggest Roaring 20's since we're in the 20's again."

"That sounds like a great idea," Deb said. "And I know I have some costume jewelry that would work perfectly. "I'll be happy to send it to you to wear."

"Thanks." Casey smiled broadly.

* * *

When the plane landed in Los Angeles everyone said goodbye to Mary, Aaron, Joan and Deb and settled in for the final leg of the trip. About an hour in Angie crawled into Steve's lap and fell asleep against his chest.

"And here I thought she'd find a way into an overhead compartment for a nap," Danny quipped.

"Give her time," Steve chuckled. "We haven't landed yet."

"Maybe she'll go back to her regular nap schedule once she's home," Danny said.

"Even if she doesn't, it'll be easier to find her with Cammie on duty," Steve said.

"Good point." Danny said. "What about you? Are you ready to head back to work?"

"I'm gonna miss being at home but yeah… I think I'm ready to get back into our usual routine."

Danny squirmed slightly. "Before you walk into your office I have to tell you something about the amount of paperwork piled on your desk."

"What do you mean?" Steve growled.

"Now be careful, you don't want to wake up Angie," Danny said.

From the row behind them Catherine smiled as the familiar bantering ramped up. They were headed back to Hawaii to settle into their new life with jobs and school and two kids. She smiled and said softly, "I can't wait."

**THE END**

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
